Wishes
by writtenxlady
Summary: Because she's not the perfect girlfriend. ShikaNaru?Sasunaru?. FemaleNaruto. Hiatus.
1. Reason

Wishes – Unbreakable

**Author's Note**: This is a Sasunaru story dedicated to a real person. Its point of view will change from time to time, and yes, most of my stories are Female Naruto based.  I do **not** own anything including characters because I swear, if I did, there will be millions of books instead of _that_.

_Forget the times he walked by, Forget the times he made you cry,  
Forget the times he spoke your name, Remember now your not the same.  
Forget the times he held your hand, Forget the sweet things if you can,  
Forget the times & Don't pretend, Remember now he's just your friend._

_-Anonymous_

Prologue – Tower

Naru u. kousaka's point of view.

I got back on my feet, and I stared at Shikamaru. His concerned face plastered now on mine, and I spoke to him like him and I was very close. "Never be sad for what is over, just be glad that it was once yours." He said to me. His words were right, and my eyes were getting all watery. I feel warmth swelling up inside and I'm starting to feel my throat panicking. I'm about to hyperventilate, but unfortunately, I didn't. Instead, I cried. I thought about the Lord above, about the love he gave us.

I tried to be strong, but I heard myself, "He'll never find someone better than me!" and I started hiccupping. The rain started falling down outside the window, and Shikamaru was still silent.

I went down again. My body was on the ground again. I don't want this anymore, a simple question, where were you last night? Made everything bad, I don't want it anymore. I deserve someone who will treat me right. I felt Shikamaru's strong arms wrapped around me and his questions hurt the most, "Do you still love him?"

"Yes I do! But, I don't hear him say those things to me anymore. It's like he's a silly little boy!"

"Why do you love him then?"

My eyes widened and my eyes stopped watering. That's a very difficult question. From now on I'm going to be my own best friend. Who will I turn to? It's always Sasuke who I always turn to, he's the one who knows me very well, a thousand times I've been crying over this.

"You know this is how I feel also right?" Shikamaru asked me.

I nodded, but that didn't make me feel better. I thought about how Sasuke was my first kiss, and everything else. I know that he and I get into little fights… I sighed; maybe he's right, love is not the best thing for us. My mouth opened and my voice cracked up in my throat, "I will always love him, I just won't love the way he treated me."

Shikamaru's eyes sparkled is sadness, "What exactly happened in the first place?"

I looked away, I don't know. It happened to fast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Flashback**

Ino called me hours ago, and it was 1 in the morning, I was deep in slumber until she burst through my door and yelled at me. "I've been calling you about 20 times NARU!"

I growled at her stingy voice, she was now walking heavily towards my door. Then my eyes widened when I realized that someone wasn't next to me, Sasuke wasn't next to me. Where was he?

That's when Ino suspected what happened, around 11, Sasuke already left, just after I fell asleep. Ino explained everything that happened to me. Sasuke was out with my sister, Sakura, and they were dating for about 3 months now. And Sasuke and I have been together for four years. It's horrible. Was he getting tired of me? It was the worst case scenario.

Ino showed me everything, the pictures, Sakura's phone that she left in class. It was mostly from Sasuke, and basically, I'm connected to it. His reply to her was actually Naru doesn't matter to me anymore. She changed a lot and she doesn't matter. And nothing else more than that, it was horrible. My eyes just wouldn't close. I can't stop thinking about it.

After everything else, Ino changed her mind and she said she'll stay and sleepover to stay and prove that Sasuke was out. So Ino slept next to me and I hugged her tight. I can feel my throat swelling again, and Ino felt my adrenaline running through my veins. She grabbed my hands and held on me tight.

"I love you Naru. You're like a little sister to me and I don't like you getting hurt like this. Don't you think it's time to let go? I thought you're smart enough to notice this."

I am smart enough to notice this. My breathing was out of pattern now, and I could tell that I'm going to go insane. Unfortunately, I already knew that this would happen because everything I ask Sasuke for something, he usually say something like, I have soccer practice, or I can't, my mom said that I have to go to visit her for a week or so. And it's just funny, how his excuses are so fake.

"I've noticed this long enough." I'm going to talk to him when he gets home…

And I did. But Sasuke came storming in, with pain and anger on his face because Ino left the door open. Through it all, he was also mad because I didn't tell him that she was sleeping over.

But Ino stood up for me, Sasuke meant nothing to her any longer.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT. You're nothing but a player. You _dick_ ass motherfucker!" she yelled.

Sasuke laughed, and his face was drowsy. I knew for sure that he was drunk. Ino just made his day worse… I watched Ino as she realizes the same thing. She sighed, and she ran out the door, leaving me alone with Sasuke. When he and I are alone, he turns calm, and that's just what happened. I was too upset to smile "So, where were you last night?"

"Walking, around I go—"

"NO! You were somewhere else. Your car was _out_ it's not in the garage. WHY were you out?!" I screamed. My throat was swelling again, have I been crying for a long time now? I don't know, my tears have been falling far too long.

"I was out because I wanted to practice basketball."

"Don't make me _look_ and _act_ like a fool this time Uchiha Sasuke. I know you're living a lie."

"Look…" Sasuke sighed for a moment. "Don't you think we've been together for a long time now? Don't you get tired of us being together? Naru we're just 17. We can experience someone better than you and me together. _I don't love you the same anymore_. Things change."

I laughed very vaguely, my throat started getting sore and more tears started to fall from my cheeks. Will I have to be my _own_ best friend? Do I have to disappoint myself again? Am I not ready for the commitment? I've tried analyzing every angle and situation, trying to find an explanation but this is getting complicated. Maybe _this_ is the **day**.

"Do you know how hard it is for me, to get the courage to say I love you to you Teme!? You put me in a place that I can't even explain! And _this_ is what you repay me?" My hands flung in the air. He's the only one who makes me fairytales come true. How can someone make me so sad, but I still want them to stay?

There are so many buts, whys, and hows but it seemed like Sasuke had all the answers planned because he said the worst thing that came through his mouth.

"I never really liked your male friends; I never thought they deserved your attention. Because you're _my woman_, Naru, do you get it?"

"I don't like the sou—"

"Then don't, because I'm going to tell you something straight," He said calmly to me "_I'll break it off with you somehow. I'm going to love you some other way_."

And I realized now, that I deserved someone else when he said "_Love is not the best thing for us now_."

My eyes fluttered and the tears stopped falling down. I don't care anymore, he can pull me away, but he doesn't know the truth. All I know is, _maybe_ I'm determined enough to let go, because the last thing I said was

"_I'll never have a chance to hurt you like you hurt me._"

Sasuke's last footstep stopped for the longest 20 minutes. "Will you still be my friend?" His voice was hopeful

My eyes are staring at the ground. I'm trying to find myself; I've gathered up all the courage just to say that. I remembered, I have to think wisely. Being hurt is the last thing I wanted to have.

"We're you cheating on me for four months?" I said softly.

Sasuke turned around and he looked at me with deep frozen red eyes. He doesn't look at me like that before, _ever_. His eyes stare at me genuinely and lovingly. "You're not worth telling to," He whispered softly. And right at that moment, I know that my heart cracked and it was bleeding severely. Now I knew the truth.

All this time, I was just ignoring the pain. Now I know it wouldn't be the same anymore. He won't give me something deeper, and it's final. All those excuses, sport freedom, it was all take advantage off, it was horrible. I laughed in a very painful way, and I grabbed the 10 photos that Ino showed, the one from Sasuke's phone and wallet. Everything was there, all his proof was there, kissing Sakura, smiling at the booth, holding hands, eating dinner, sending messages that are so _horrible_. Now I know my sister isn't worth my time also. She should know that Sasuke was mine, but I don't really care anymore.

My eyes fluttered open and my world suddenly stopped. I threw the photos just right after Sasuke left the house. My nightgown no longer mattered. My head stopped spinning round and round. My Eternal Tree's flowers are flying through, as the sun turned away with dark gray clouds.

The petals falls apart from the real thing, just the way my life is. My eyes were not staring into Sasuke's.

"Don't ever come back," I said quietly.

"Won't think about it."

And he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **End of Flashback**

Shikamaru held me as tight as he could. My throat continued swelling. I thought about everything, but Sasuke was the only thing that was on my mind. I looked up to see if Shikamaru was smiling, but he was lost in his dreams, and suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I broke up with my girlfriend too."

"Temari?"

He nodded at me. I laughed mentally; Temari was a very clingy girl that knew no sense of humor. Technically, she was snobby, bitchy, and lost in her fantasy. She only wanted Shikamaru's attention, when she knew that most of the time he's busy.

"So, are you moving on with another girl?"

"I have to ask her first. Her heart is pure as gold, but she's broken right now. I've been wondering if, she'll let me enter her heart."

I blinked twice, my hiccups in the center of my words; I really didn't know what to say anymore. I know for sure though, that it's my turn to comfort Shikamaru

"I'm sure she would," I said softly. I know I would.

Then softly, and gently, Shikamaru took my hands and held it unto his chest. I can feel it beating very fast; he was looking away from me now.

"Naru Kousaka, I know this is a very complicated situation right now… but can we start and build our _towers_ together?"

My eyes sparkled in alliance, maybe this is a chance to start over.

"It's been 2 years, I've lost feeling for you Shikamar—"

"I know, I found out it's you that I want… And we have a lot in common."

I laughed, I feel like rejecting everything in this world, but I hugged Shikamaru.

"We'll see. Let's grab our tools, shall we?"

And Shikamaru smiled.


	2. world

**Author's Note**: Hmm, what an I say? Leave reviews okay? I'll update as soon as possible  Please vote which would be better, SasuNaru, or ShikaNaru? If you have more _couples_ in mind, please tell me.

_Whats the sense of wishing for something…  
When I always just wish it away?_

_-Anonymous_

Chapter 1- Love story

Shikamaru's point of view

It's been three months. Naru is still feeling miserable. She and I used to be _very_ close, now she pushed me away and she doesn't even look me in the eye anymore. I've done everything I could to make her feel better, bring her outside, take her out to dinner, come over to her house and bring her ramen.

It's still the same, it's inconvenient of me to be her new boyfriend, and I'm not making her feel better.

I sat down on the roof top, thinking how long this could just last. The sky is so beautiful to watch on, it's so calm, and it doesn't have a _broken_ heart. My father is the greatest thing that happened in my life, but now, I don't even know what he's up to once in a while. That's why the only person I have is Naru. There's actually Ino, but she's like a sister to me too. The three of us haven't been in touch lately, stupid life.

Naru's love for Sasuke is so strong, they've been the greatest couple that I've seen in my whole life, but how can Naru not see what was going on? Was she just standing there looking like _damn_?

All I have to say I **why**?

I met Naru, exactly about 5 years now. Ever since she was about 7th grade, she was my best friend, even if I was 2 years older than her. She was a youngin' I know, but she was a very happy fellow. Before, she used to run to me and talk to me about all of her problems, and I'd tell her the same. Then we'd sit in my room, trying to talk any kind of things after we were done venting with each other, it was fun.

But I didn't notice that she had feelings for me. She used to say _I love you_ as most frequent as she could, and I thought it was just a friend way; it was more than that.

Around September 23 2931, I was around 14 and she was 12, she brought me a laptop, her mother gave her money to buy whatever she wanted, from America.

She's a sweet child… God bless this girl.

Basically, she was a computer genius, unlike every other girl throughout Konoha, and she has a lot of potential. She's very wise even if she's loud, obnoxious, and irritating. She's not perfect, but to everyone, they love her just the way she is.

Around when she was 13 and I was 15, we were talking on the computer I saved the conversation because I didn't want to forget about it… and bad things happened. I don't want to say it in words; it's IMing after all…

**EternalxFlower: **MORNING! :D

**Shikamaru7316: **Hi hi Naru.

**EternalxFlower: **x3 Watcha doing?

**Shikamaru7316: **Not much, just waiting for my sister to get off the couch so I can watch a movie.

**Shikamaru7316: **How about you?

**EternalxFlower:** Broke up with Sasuke, _again_. We fight all the time.

**Shikamaru7316:** But you guys end up being together anyway.

**EternalxFlower: **I don't know about this one. For some reason, it was weird because my sister was bragging about how soft Sasuke's lips are.

**Shikamaru7316:** Ummmm… you're talking about Sakura right?

**EternalxFlower: **Obviously, she's the only sister I have. Stupid.

**Shikamaru7316: **Hey, don't call me stupid. I'm just a weirdo.

**EternalxFlower: **It means the same thing, but I love you that way. ^__^

**Shikamaru7316: **Thanks! I love you that way too otome-chan :D

**EternalxFlower: **Ewww, you still call me that? I don't even call you pops anymore. You're too old to be called that.

**Shikamaru7316:** *staring at screen* Right…

**EternalxFlower: **Right! So how's love life for you Shika-kun?

**Shikamaru7316: **I don't know, I've been single for a while…

**Shikamaru7316:** And I think you know that already ;)

**EternalxFlower:** Do you want to have a girlfriend right now?

**Shikamaru7316: **Sure why not?

**EternalxFlower: **Well..

**EternalxFlower:** I've liked you for a while now…

**EternalxFlower: **And I was wondering, will you go out with me?

**Shikamaru7316: **Naru…

**Shikamaru7316: **I only love you as a friend… I'm sorry ;[

She didn't reply to me after an hour. I found out that she was crying after that.

**Shikamaru7316: **Naru?

**EternalxFlower:** I… Sorry for the late reply… I had to stop my baby cousin from crying…

**Shikamaru7316:** Really?

**Shikamaru7316: **Nevermind, so you want to go cruising?

**EternalxFlower:** Actually…

**EternalxFlower: **Maybe next time. I need to sleep.

**EternalxFlower: **Umm… I'll just talk to you next time.

**EternalxFlower:** Good-bye, Shikamaru.

But the truth was, she never really kept in touch afterwards. I visited her school, Konoha High, but they said that she doesn't go to that school anymore. And that's when I found out that she ran away from home because she didn't want to know anything about me anymore. I am very popular besides Sasuke. He's the leader of our group called R1. But, I'm no longer in it because I'm in love with Naru.

Call me a fool, but Sasuke's an idiot for letting her go.

I found Naru four days straight, and I found out that she was working very hard to earn money. She wanted to go to South Carolina to find her mother who was already waiting for her to come and live with her but I told her that I'm not worth it because I'm stupid and dumb and nothing good is going to happen if she kept on relying on me.

She didn't feel good about it, but she agreed but she didn't trust me so much after that.

I fell in love with her too, but that was the time when she was finally getting together with Sasuke. They were both so happy being together that he even brought me back on the gang. It was _sad _because that's when the same thing happened. We were best friends again but, she no longer treated me the same.

I called her one night to get things straight with her, I thought she would still have feelings for me, but sadly, her feelings for me no longer existed.

"Hi Shika," she said softly.

"Hi Naru," I smiled on the phone. I heard her giggle from a corner. I waited patiently because I heard Sakura screaming 'NARU! Can I borrow your slippers!? Ino wouldn't let me borrow her purple Jimmy Choos!"

After that, I heard a loud crash then Naru came back on the phone. "So what's up?"

"Not much. I can hear you're busy."

"Not too busy… There's nothing much to do but get annoyed with my sister."

"Oh, well. Are you busy _tonight_?"

"Yeah, actually, Sasuke called me not too long ago. He wanted me to hang out with the gang. Are you going?"

"Nah, he didn't invite me anyway."

"Really? Oh my, that's horrible! Do you want me to call him? Is that why you wanted to call me?"

"No! No thanks, I don't want to go. I called to ask you for something."

I knew that Naru hesitated. I heard a loud sigh after that, she said said quietly. "What is it?"

I didn't complain. It took me a moment until I spoke once again. "I-I love you Naru…"

"Aww! I love you too Shika! We'll be the best brothers and sisters ever!"

"…NOT THAT WAY!" I shouted. She stopped, and silent. "I want to ask you… will you go out with me?"

She locked her heart, I knew that because I had to wait for a very long time before she responded. I thought she was going to be happy and say 'YES! Shika, I love you! I've been waiting for you for so long!"

But instead she said something else.

"I don't love you the way you love me anymore."

You see how I'm just a little too late? Don't you just _love_ my love story?

But now, I have her, she's all mine. I won't let her go… _ever_.


	3. Stay

**Author's Note**: _Please vote; ShikaNaru or SasuNaru. _And do review! I'd love that. ^___^ :]

_If I had one wish,  
We would just be friends._

_Can I make a wish?_

_Sorry, darling..._

**Cheaters Never win**.

_-Anonymous_

Chapter 2- Weak && Strong

Naru's point of view

_Tick-tock. Tick-_tock. I sighed at the view of the clock that was about to strike at 12, I just hunged up on Sakura, and now I'm sitting in a chair, all alone in the classroom. Well, not _alone_, but no one to be with. I think you'd know what I'd mean. I sighed again and this time Sasuke passed by like I'm a complete stranger, he held unto his bag and Sakura waved at me from outside then Sasuke grabbed her arm gently. _My_, was I being too stubborn.

So now you're probably wondering why a girl like me exists in this world. Blonde hair, blue eyes, cherry lips, white ribbon, blue dressed millionaire; well, even if I'm a millionaire and a rich bitch looking, I'm still in need of love. Even if everyone turns their back on me, my life turns miserable, but does that mean I give up? _No_.

Because my mommy told me to stay strong even if I'm broken.

Who's there to be my heart-fixer? Answer: None.

My mom and dad had a divorce when I was five. The only reason that happened was because I came into their life. When I was almost turning 6, my mother, Kushina, was the most dedicated, and talented woman throughout Korea, and United States. She owned a company called _Reserva_ and she produces high quality type of technologies.

My dad on the other side is a pharmacist and a very _ninja-in-hiding_ teacher. Mom and dad barely see each other. They only come home every 3 months for 10 days. And my whole life I've been living with Nanny's and my grandma Joh-ru.

Honestly, do you think my life is perfect? Even if I get everything I wanted?

When I moved to Japan because of my mother, I learned how to live on my own. Even if I have a big mansion here in Konoha, I live with only 2 maids and my best nanny who helped me out with everything. EVERYTHING I tell you. Just how parents would do so.

Enough about my parents and my family though.

I met Shikamaru Nara when I was very young, around 7th grade or so. Honestly, Sasuke and I knew each other when we were _born_ because of my mom and his mom. They were humangously close best friends. Pretty cool huh? Then Actually, I was having a fight with Sasuke because I joined a club without telling him so he joined too. Shikamaru is a very wise boy with a sense of humor, unlike Sasuke, he's a weirdo.

He makes me laugh whenever I'm sad, and he's always there for me whenever I'm in need.

I remembered that I used to love him so much! And that I barely paid attention to anyone, to Ino, to everyone else. It was like Shikamaru was the only person that is alive in this world. I stared at the open door of the classroom, do you want to know how he felt about me? _Nothing_.

Honestly, I'm like a card, that you can slide, you can bend, you can break, you can _use_. Unlike every other card, they're all unique, but don't take advantage of them too; credits are something you have to pay _in_ return. In the end, my life was the sickest thing that happened. The time when Shikamaru rejected me, my heart scattered into pieces.

I'm not going to do anything crazy, but I can explain you, after that, I feel crowded. Everyone made fun of me, and when I went to the Reserva club, everyone was eyeing me out. Shikamaru was watching me, and my eyes are starting to get blurry. Wait, hold on a moment… _HAACHOOO!!!_

"Oh my! Bless you!" A girl behind me said with a smile. She wore a jacket, pink one actually. Her eyes are as white as pearl, and short hair but very navy black. She plays with her fingers a lot.

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" I said with a giggle.

I stood up from my chair, and I saw Shikamaru leaning on the wall. When I ran to him, he looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Allergies again?" he asked.

I shook my head and held his hands after that. "No, not when you're around."

Anyway! Where was I? Oh right, At the reserve club, Sasuke wasn't there. So I was humiliated and no one stood for me, Sasuke used to fight for me, but I guess he was so mad at me that he even left me. I decided to run away from all the misery, so I went home, packed my stuff and left home.

I moved on my auntie's house which was around… well, the sand village. My step-brother Gaara was there, and he wanted to help me out. So I explained to him how I want to go home already and that I want to be with mom again and South Carolina so he nodded his head and he told me that he owns a store that needs a lot of help right now.

SO I worked there, 3 weeks straight. No studying. I learned at home, Gaara is 23 after all, so he taught me everything he knew about life. He is about to get married to a girl named Hanamoku Yama so he said he had to make arrangements for the wedding. I told him thank you for everything so I looked for a better job. My Nana Mama called me, and said that she knew a manager close by and she convinced me to work there for a while, I was close to going to South Carolina anyway.

My heart still stung, I couldn't stop thinking about Shikamaru and my head was spinning. The last thing I knew was that I woke up from a hospital after that. Gaara and Hana-san was there asking if I was okay, and I told them about Shikamaru and how Sasuke tired playing with my heart. Hana is a very charming woman, she asked her mother for money but I told her, I'm not worth her trouble.

I was still working after that, I found out that I was low on blood and that I had to rest more because of my risky life. I didn't do anything about it though, I just kept going with life. It's a thing, and I know that my daddy said to me when I was little that life is worth living!

So, when I worked to that place, I realized that the manager was a Nara like Shikamaru, and I was shocked about it so I wanted to get fired as soon as possible.

Shikamaru found me, and he told me a lot of things but it didn't make me feel better. He said that he's not worth any of my role of life so I didn't bother, I just moved on.

Love is just a strange thing huh?

Anyway, I got together with my sister again and I ran away from somewhere far away with her. Sasuke on the other hand found me, then him and I got together. Sakura got jealous, but I found out that they were going out when I was gone, I could tell by the way she was in desperate need of his touch. Clinging on him, asking him out on dates.

Can't you see how blind I am right now?

Shikamaru noticed my silence for a very long time so he squeezed my hands and stared at me in concern, "Are you okay Naru?"

I nodded carefully, "Yeah I'm fine"

I truly wasn't strong. My heart's broken right now, and how can a boy, who broke my heart once fix it again? I don't know how I'm going to do things right. I feel like I'm suffocated and I'm crowded again. Am I going to be a rebound? What if Shikamaru gets along with Temari? It's scary! There's so many things that can happen so quick that won't make you happy.

I'm so selfish. I laughed at myself mentally because of things that is happening. I only thought about the good things that I want to happen to me. And I didn't even bother thinking of other people. It's stupid that I'd give me love away to someone else so quick.;

It breaks my heart to see him with Sakura, I want him back. But I know that I have someone else who would love me for who I am. I will try to love him again because I want to give love a try again. I want to feel the happiness that's supposed to give you that golden spark in your eyes. That heart that you feel beating so fast when you see someone you love and someone close to you like you don't even want to bother looking for them; it's crazy.

It's like déjà vu because everything is happening again the same way it was. I hope that Shikamaru stays the way he is.

After all, it's just the beginning of myself turning strong.

Sasuke, you don't know how much you're missing.

_I'll be the best you'll never have._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up in Shikamaru's arms and he was sleeping just like I was. I found out that it was almost after school because everyone was leaving already. When I sat up, I noticed that Shikamaru laid me on a beautiful tree, and it's something I call, dead flowers. They're brown flowers, and their center was pink, Its so hard to notice if it's even a real flower. I don't know much actually.

I picked one dead flower, and then I looked up in the sky as I smelled them. Things is so peaceful ever since he left. I should've cheated on Sasuke, he should've known how I felt. I know now that I have to let go, besides, someone is here with me, and I know that he'll never treat me _that_ way.

I took back what I said when I lost my balance and fell off the 2nd floor. I closed my eyes and I thought it was my end, I heard Shikamaru's voice _NARU!_ But he was going further away from me. My weight turned lighter as it could. I reached for the sky but I grasped only the air. I heard Sakura screaming for me, I heard Ino crying and thought that I was about to die. I heard people screaming "HELP KOUSAKA!". "Where's Uchiha when you need him!?" After that I cried out loud, and for heaven's sake, I spoke a name that I never wanted to come out of my mouth.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried.

I didn't know if Shikamaru caught me instead, but a pair of strong arms held me tight and I can hear their heart beat, it was so fast… I didn't even bother what in the world was going on, I held unto my dead flower, and I started crying. I wasn't strong, I was weak. I laid my head on that person's chest, and I wailed like a baby, needing for their mother. I want a saviour and fast.

That's until I heard a low velvet voice speaking to me.

"….Are you okay Naru!? Hold on, I'm going to take you to the infirmary!" he said nervously. I can feel high speed and the air rushing through my long hair. My skirt swayed and my flower's petals flowed away one by one.

_Shikamaru, I need you_. Whenever I look for him, he's not there. I'm so weak without him.

I'm not strong enough.

My eyes were still closed, still not wanting my tears to fall even more because my eyes are already stingy, so I decided to run away. I heard my mom's voice screaming at me that she doesn't trust me anymore. I wanted to cry more. I'm _too_ soft, and I can be stepped on so easily!

I was screaming "I'm stupid! I'm useless!" but that strong pair of arms held me again. He hugged me and he breathed slowly. He smells like someone familiar…

"Shikamaru…?"

"Naru U. Kousaka, what the hell are you saying?" His voice growled.

I opened my eyes and stared at red ones instead of black. I froze and I realized who it was.

_Sasuke_.

I turned away from him. "W-what… I thought Shikamaru saved me!"

"He just woke up when you fell, he couldn't catch you in time loser."

"I didn't want you to save me at all."

"Tch. You're too weak, Naru."

I growled. I started screaming from the top of my lungs.

"OKAY!? Fine. So I'm weak, You can break my heart and shatter them into pieces. YOU CAN MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY ALL YOU WANT! I'm too soft, I'm too nice! I'm too friendly, I can't change the way I am damnit. You have Sakura anyway, you don't have the rights to judge me, so how dare you!"

I was crying again, I really don't know what's wrong with me.

Sasuke's head hung down and low. "Hn…. You're strong deep inside" He said seriously. He looked away from the floor then to the side.

"_I love you that way Naru_."


	4. Trip

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my last update for the week. Since I'm going to a trip with my family.  So far I've been getting ShikaNaru votes. But please, keep voting. No _juicy_ parts is going to happen until then; maybe. xD

_I'll be strong enough,_

_And I'll be torn all along._

_But I can leave, turn around and say_

"_love is formed in many wicked ways"_

_Stupid wishes._

_-J.C 3_

**Chapter 3- Torn**

Author's point of view

Naru woke up one morning, feeling a guilt of energy running through her. Her eyes just wouldn't leave the picture from her mirror. Memories just kept coming back to her and his words wouldn't leave her brain; _I love you that way_. But the feeling is wrong… It's _all_ wrong, she thought. Still, she thought that things were fine but deep inside it wasn't.

She held unto her chest really tight, her feelings all swelling her heart. The blond feels her heart tightening. A part of her tells her to let go, but something tells her not to.

Thinking that it's a pain in the ass, she slapped her face physically and shook her head literally. "I have to get back to work," she said softly.

She took of her clothes and opened her closet, she sighed, all of those clothes were given by Sasuke, she wanted him back. Holding a part of the clothing, she cried and cried. _I'm so confused_, Naru said to her brain quietly. Screaming out loud, she kicked her pillow, her chair, threw off the table, and cried on the floor like a baby.

Still, she wouldn't stop crying, her heart is still not functioning with her properly. Her heart was beating too fast, her hair was all messed up.

Heck her life was messed up.

Painfully, she laughed to herself again. It's like as always, people just loves hurting an innocent girl's heart.

Most of all, her feelings.

Shikamaru's busy, _always_. Everytime she needs him, he's either with his friends, practicing his acting skills, or he's just home and not able to do anything. Naru's brain stopped thinking, no one was really there for her right now. She wanted Ino to be with her, but she knew that was impossible, Ino is best friends with Sakura the most, she can't trust Ino at all.

Her sister betrayed her now she don't know who to trust.

"I WISH NANNY WAS HERE!" She screamed to herself, then she bursted out crying again. Her grandma was the only person who'd know what to do. Her heart hurts now, she feels no love surrounding her life. She should know better, she shouldn't have given away her love.

Yet, she fell in love oh so easily.

Her eyes stopped drowning in her salty tears. She took off her shorts, replaced her bra with a new one, and she slowly wore a blue dress. Her blonde hair glowed in the sunlight, no one would cherish that hair any longer. She sighed not really wondering about _relationships_ and what to expect from them, so she tied her hair into two pig-tails with a blue hair tie, it included a cute ribbon with blue heart gem stone in the center.

Turning around, she grabbed her coat, put on her white slippers and ran outside the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ; _torn torn torn_.

_We won't know unless we'd give it a try_, something said from her mind.

She walked towards a cherry tree, passed by a park, then watched the little kids say goodbye to their parents who's happily holding each other's hands and Naru smiled at the view, how _loving_ the world is. Her parents, are not even together anymore, she shouldn't even bother watching.

True love won't lie. Stupid cupid.

It's funny how Sasuke and Shikamaru turns her words into deception and lies. She just can't say what's in her heart anymore.

Her heart just turned frozen solid.

What time it is really, does it matter? She doesn't know.

Her phone rang suddenly,

"Naru? Where are you?" Shikamaru's voice sprang her feet off the ground.

With a sigh, she replied, "Somewhere."

"Can you come over to my house?"

"Who's there?"

"Unfortunately, Sakura and Sasuke."

"Why're the there?"

"Sasuke said he needed help with something, but Sakura found out that he came over, so she ran all the way from your house,"

"What time is it?"

"11:47AM"

"Holy shit."

"HEY!"

"Oh, sorry," Naru apologized. Her heart's so numb right now, should she come over to Shikamaru's house?

She doesn't know, but she replied anyway.

"Uh, sure then. I'm coming now."

"Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

And for the first time Naru smiled. Her blue eyes gleamed brightly. "I love you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ; _torn torn torn_.

Naru meets up with Shikamaru who was waiting patiently for her. His whole body was leaning against the door and he smiled when he saw her waving at him. Her purse was swining through the wind and Shikamaru blushed for a moment.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Slowly, she tiptoed and reached for his forehead, "You're a fucking giant man! I can't reach you!" she said pouting as she jumped to feel his forehead.

Shikamaru laughed and bended down to reach down and kiss her lips passionately. "It's okay, you're unique in your own special way."

Naru moaned in frustration and decided to change her mind. She wanted to leave immediately when she felt eyes staring at she and her lover, It was pure agony. For a minute or two, she started walking away but Shikamaru's strong hands held unto her and pulled her back. It was crazy. Really crazy.

"I'm going to kill you," she growled to Shikamaru's ear

"Go ahead, I have a feeling you wouldn't," he whispered in a husky way.

Naru blushed and sighed, _I have bad news but how do I tell him_? There was huge things popping into her head, was there really a choice? Was there really a chance to leave or lose control of everything? She doesn't know; she's just a girl in pain and in humangous trouble. She wanted to change the fact that she was in love.

It's funny how you can fall back in someone's arms again.

But Naru knew that she couldn't go back to memories. They're just a figment of an imagination. With a soft sigh again, she brushed her hand to Shikamaru's cheeks. She smiled softly, only knowing that the very little chance to cherishing this boy, was Sasuke distracting her. She just couldn't let go of the pain.

"Naru-nee-san?" a cheery but shocked voice echoed from behind the two of them. As Naru turned, she saw a swift color of pink and she realized that her sister was standing there, holding hands with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru's hand slowly traveled to Naru's soft hands and grasped them gently.

"_Naru, keep still_" Shikamaru said telepathically. Unfortunately for him, Naru couldn't hear any telepathy, she just returned the grasped hand.

Deep inside, the blonde felt like bursting out to tears and beg for Sasuke back. It was a foolish choice, so she remained still. Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"This is troublesome babe."

"I know," Naru said quietly. There's this inner being that wanted to talk to her, it was odd. Right now she feel so torn.

She just wanted to be alone and cry. Torn, torn torn.

"What are you doing here?" her sister asked.

A part of her just wanted to leave Sasuke alone and move on with her life, but the words he said recently, just made her change her mind and he heart still races when possible. What's wrong with her that she just couldn't let go? The feeling was too strong, and she needed love desperately. What's wrong with being torn however?

Deciding to just move on, Naru smiled. "I'm here to see Shikamaru. What's wrong with a girl visiting her boyfriend?"

Sakura blushed and she shook her head off. "No, I guess there's no harm in it."

"Indeed..."

Sasuke looked away for a moment then turned to stare at Naru's blue gazing eyes. He realized that the pain was real, that you can tell that she's been crying for the longest time she had ever seen. And things were so different, _she _had been different. The girl he's looking at is not t he innocent Naru anymore. _Oh Sasuke, why are you so cruel?_ He remembered his brother Itachi telling him that when he rejected this girl that asked him out around 3rd grade.

Naru had changed a lot… Her figure changed and she's more curvy looking unlike Sakura. You can see her hips going _whoop_ and her curvy breast are all exposed. Her legs are so beautiful, and she's like a super model because of the way she wore her clothes and her _clicking_ heels . Her skin looks so milky and white. But there's on thing that hadn't changed.

Her heart.

And Sasuke would to anything to steal her back.

"I have good news for you guys," Shikamaru said with a slight smirk.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, her green eyes curiously blinking.

"Honestly, we are going to Florida. The four of us." Shikamaru looked at Naru who nodded.

"Who had the money to pay all of these?"

Naru's eye twitched in annoyance and you can tell that the pain is slowly getting replaced by hatred. Her eyes remained unsolved and she let go of Shikamaru's grasp. Loudly but gently, Naru's heels started _clicking_ as she walked towards Sakura. Her sister was so scared that she let go of Sasuke hand who's eyes just stared widely enough to see her whole figure.

She's torn, and _wicked_.

"I did," she said in a low tone, and in a very serious way too.

"_And don't you dare flip the script on me Haruno, you're just nothing to me now_."

Sasuke swore that he would've vomited on how he threatened her sister and _his_ girlfriend.

The only thing he noticed,

Shikamaru was about to burst in tears _laughing_.

"What a drag," the boy said.


	5. Courage

**Author's Note:** Slow replies. Leave me reviews because I won't be online much really. Right now I'm at Philippines and well, later on I have to go to my province, it's going to take a while, but please continue deciding whether you want SasuNaru or ShikaNaru. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS.

_Yet my mind is racing._

_You're so far away from me._

_It's like, I've done something wrong._

_Truly I haven't._

_But our love did._

_-Vernice_

**Chapter 4- Don'ts and Doesn'ts**

Naru U. Kousaka's point of view.

I honestly didn't plan anything. I didn't plan to go to Florida for vacation; it was supposed to be for only me and Shikamaru. I wanted to forget about the things that Sasuke had done for me and it's a shame that he really broke my heart. Oh, well honestly, I didn't really care anymore.

My teacher left me a message on my email and I got pissed off that I had to drop out of school because my mom changed her mind about going to a private school. She said I was _tremendously_ smart, but I realized that I was too foolish that my heart would eventually get broken and that it wouldn't heal.

Thank goodness that Shikamaru came into my life. Things are so different after he wanted to get together with me.

My teacher, Kakashi-sensei told me that he wanted me back to school. I refused but reading the letter made me go. So I decided to enter the interview and I screamed just when I stepped inside the office. I thought it was a dream, but I swore, I saw Sasuke staring right through the mirror. I didn't think of anything else now, my mind was completely set to going back to school.

"What're your interests Ms. Kousaka?" Kakashi asked me curiously.

I thought for a while again, what _were_ my interests? _Sasuke_. What else? _Sasuke_.

He's the only thing that's stuck on my mind.

Yet, I remembered, _I have to live my life_.

"Anything is reasonable Kakashi-sensei" I said seriously. "My interests are meaningless but compared to what _I_ know, I'm in interested in _anything_."

Kakashi smirked. "How about politics?"

"Eh."

"Government?"

"eww."

"Teaching."

"Love it."

"Anything at all Ms. Kousaka," Kakashi was now impatient.

"You know, why don't you just depend on Sakura? She's the most outgoing and the most apprehensive girl in _this_ **stupid **Reversa school." I know my words are a little harsh. I didn't care anyway.

"She _doesn't_ care like _you_ do Naru."

I stood up from my chair, no longer wanting to continue this conversation. I straightened the dress that I took three hours to fix and to choose. My hair whistled in the A.C and I can feel my eyes burning up. Softly, but very _meaningful_ I took my time to remember what I was about to say.

"Well then, I guess you just have to accept me the way I am. I don't want to talk about this any longer. Goodbye sensei…"

And I left.

There in the hall, I saw a group of girls staring at me, whispering at each other as if I'm a criminal or I'm a person that never really existed in this world. And honestly, I don't really mind. I tried to reminisce the times that I was a little girl, and I have friends, _good_ friends and they were there for me all the time. Except the fact that I have lack of family support and sensitivity.

I was a _possible_.

I _am_ possible.

Yet, I'm a very religious person. Despite my ninja instincts, despite my broke heart, despite my _little love_ weakness…

Kakashi is right. _Sakura_ don't do things the way I do.

I respect everyone the way they are. And I'm a very courageous person. After giving a fake but loving smile to those 6 beautiful girls, I watched them melt into each other as if I was the prince, and they were the paupers then I stared at the lights at the ceiling and I didn't realize that pair of eyes was watching my every move.

My phone rang and I jumped in shockness. Oh boy, who in the world is calling now?

I stared quickly unto my phone, moved to a corner for privacy and flipped my phone over to answer. "Hello?"

"Hi babe."

"Hiiiii~"

"We go?" Shikamaru's voice said hoarsely. "To… Florida?"

I snorted. "Lets say around 6 at night. Are we even set?"

"I read your mind. Yes we're set babe."

"Okay, well, the only reason we're going that late is because of Sakura."

It was Shikamaru's turn to snort. What was he going to say after? Deep in my heart I wanted to pray to God that he should change my boyfriend's mind and decided that me and him are the only ones going to Florida. I wouldn't have fun at all if that humongous Teme and the monkey are coming with us.

"Sakura… She doesn't do things like _you_ do."

"I heard that the second time today."

"Well then, that person must be _very_ wise."

I laughed and thought about Kakashi.

"I know, and he is baby."

"What a drag, though it's good to know that you understand me."

"Right, I love you, you sexy beast."

I could feel my lover smile. "I love you too, my beautiful princess."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye."

Sasuke stood in front of me afterwards. It was as if he wanted me to tell me something, but for an odd reason, I walked away. I start feeling my eyes tearing. I couldn't bear to start running away; it's embarrassing to be seen crying, _just_ after the interview. Before I did caught up through the exit, he grabbed my hand and spanned me around and right before I fell, he caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes were so sinister.

"I'm fine…"

"It'll _be_ okay."

"Where's Sakura?" I asked, my hands turning into a fist. I couldn't look at him in the eyes, but my guts are telling me, _he is nothing_ to me. My mind is now empty, and that's including my heart. There's this huge lumpy feeling on my chest again, and it's longing for something better.

"Somewhere, I don't really know where she is. She don't do much you know."

"So I've been told," I said quietly. "She's _your_ girlfriend, shouldn't you be hanging out with her?"

"Hn, I'm just looking around. You seen Gaara lately?"

I shook my head n response. And his eyes answered with a disappointed look, it was all plastered in his face. My body, it shivered through his words, when he bent down towards my ear and held me close to him. The hall was empty, and it was only him and I. I was _so_ confused.

"W—what's wrong Sasuke?" I asked him.

"I should've never left you. I regretted doing so. Baby—" He started

I spun around, kicked his crotch, and with all my might I pinned him down to the floor and stepped on his chest with my left leg, (including the heels now). I could've cared less that my dress was fluttering around and my eyes had tears falling down my eyes.

"If you loved me, you would've been here with me," I started instead. My voice was _choking_ and it was dreadful. I couldn't stand the odd atmosphere.

"I didn't mean t—"

"No. Sasuke, if you cared for me in the first place, then why're you with my SISTER? You know, Shikamaru's way better than you. At least he doesn't cheat on anyone. You're acting like a kid, when surely, I know you're not. I'm old enough to tell you that you've stepped on my heart, you've twisted it. And now I'm broken.

"Let me tell you _one_ thing Uchiha Sasuke. My heart is no longer set upon you—"

I took my cross necklace out. As a secret, you guys, that necklace, was actually from Sasuke. It was our 6th moth anniversary. You might've not known this. Shikamaru probably didn't notice… But surely, I wore it because I knew I still had feelings for him.

But now I don't.

"And that's only because _you're_ my enemy."

Again and again; trying so hard to forget about Sasuke and Sakura, is _not_ easy. For one thing, he was _my_ boyfriend and Sakura is _my_ sister. There's a huge commotion going on. Surely, I know that they know what's going on on they're mind. I ran towards the door and I didn't bother looking at Sasuke for the last time. I thought of Shikamaru, and my plans, and my future with him. Shikamaru was the one for me, and I'm going to Florida.

"Holy shit," I cursed.

I was getting nervous. I hadn't prepared to leave Japan yet. It's so far to get to Florida.

Only 1 more hour to prepare; _I_ had to rush.

Later on I was at the highway to Okinawa. After that, I turned left on one street and stopped by at Ino's house. When I walked inside, it was all groggy and messed up. Then I saw Ino snooping around like a messed up rat. Her hair was fuzzy and was pointed up, and her eyes were so drowsy it was like she was about to fall asleep.

More of all, she looked at me seductively.

It was weird you know? It was like she wanted me, but I _didn't_ want her. This was a very dangerous moment.

But I was too nervous to even realize that I was sweating, that my throat was swelling and it was hard to swallow. That my feet were already burning like fire and I feel like sitting and doing nothing but explain to Ino that I wanted her to come.

After I fixed that Blondie. I told her how I'm going to Florida as _planned_, that Shikamaru has to choice but to bring the both (That Teme and the monkey) freaks together to make them jealous. I had no intention of doing so, but I decided to join the _plan_. Ino said she's in, that she wanted to help me out. She is _such_ a blessing to me.

"How's your interview?"

"Boring."

There was a sad gleam in Ino's eyes.

"Did you even tell Kakashi your interest in gospel and love music?"

"I'm a composer Ino, I'm not a singer."

Her eyes burned with rage and anger. "NARU! You _love_ singing and you _love_ writing music. Why did you let Sakura get to Sasuke? He was your only hope! She _don't_ have dreams. She _makes_ money. Just from love. She wants Sasuke's riches to grow and be popular. She _wants_ to have kids at an early age. Naru, she's your _younger_ sister!"

"So? There's only one thing that I can't do that she can."

"And what's that?"

"To irrevocably fall in love with Sasuke, _over_ and _over_ again."

Ino's face faded, she gave a small smile and she patted me at the back. My heart was touched after that, God, she's such a blessing. I can't stop loving this girl. She's my bestest friend, and my sister. Not young, not old, but my sister.

"She's desperately in love Naru…--" she started softly.

"She don't fall in love irrevocably with someone, she don't love someone with all her heart."

I sighed, _my friend_, I thought, _you don't get what I mean _–

But that's when Ino took my hand.

"And she's not the only person that's your enemy."

My eyes widened and I realized that she's trying to say. My heart shredded to pieces, I remembered the plan, I remembered my broken heart, I remembered the broken pieces laying down as I feel _no_ love at all dwelling upon me.

**Slowly,** I finally woke up from this reality. My dreams never really did come true. And it was all because of love. But I wouldn't give up, surely, I'm not that type to give up. I'm going to stay strong and work everything out. I'm going to Florida with Shikamaru, and Ino, and the two idiots but I will not do anything immature.

I'm Naru Uzumaki Kousaka.

The daughter and the heiress of Reversa, my mothers company. I'm better than my sister, and I'm powerful than Uchiha Sasuke.

I'm going back to that private school no matter what.

Because _she_ don't even do things like I do.

And I know _you_ know that.


	6. Theraphy

**Author's Note:** Unfortunately, I am very sick. VERY sick. I have no choice but to pray, pray, and pray. Oh well, I have time to write a story so whatever happens, happens. I'm still confused about what's going to happen about the Florida. Since this is based on a true story, I'm thinking that I should choose more realistic stories than _ninja_ based.  Yes? Yes~! Kyuu~ Kyuu~ Please review.

_I think I'd need a bottle with a genie in it, here's my first wish…_

_I would create a heart changing love,_

_But I don't need a lot of wishes because_

_I'll be okay if I get one…_

_WISH._

_8D_

Chapter 5- One wish _afterthrough._

Author's point of view

Naru sighed and walked around the house. She really didn't know what to pack. How long will the trip be? What will they do there? She didn't know one bit. Her thoughts slipped aside. She grabbed her luggage and grabbed most of her beautiful clothes and then opened her closets one by one. At first she took the ugliest clothes so she can buy new ones there, but she doesn't really know Florida too well. So she changed her mind, grabbed most of her beautiful gowns and dresses (because that's how she lived her life) and called Shikamaru…

"Yes baby?" Shikamaru asked as he answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hi~" The blonde smiled on the other line. "I was just wondering how long our vacation is at Florida…"

"Ah," her boyfriend chuckled. "Only that, well, we're staying there for about… 2 weeks I suppose."

"Ack, are you serious!?"

"Yes I am…"

"What?! Where will we be staying?!"

"At a hotel…"

"Where are we going!?"

"Naru, you're hyperventilating. Breathe baby, breathe. Do you want me to come over there and help you pack?"

Naru sighed and nodded mentally. "Yes, I need you babe."

"I'll be there as quick as I could. I love you!"

Looking at her messed up room, Naru nearly fainted, but she put herself together and she nodded once again to herself, smiling. "I love you too baby!" She said then she flipped her phone and started cleaning up.

"Lita?" Naru commanded. She looked around her room, what a mess indeed. Shikamaru would be here in… Naru looked up at the clock, 5:05PM. He'll be here in _no_ time. Walking towards the door, she made a swift move and she rang the bell. In a second, a knock came through her door.

"Madam mousielle?" the French girl greeted as Naru opens her room.

"Can you please call my mother and update what's going on? I don't want her to worry about me. Please, if you want a vacation, do so."

Lita's face brightened. A vacation would be nice, her maid thought, but I have to serve Kousaka until the end. A vow is a vow as her book said, but it's no time to follow her heart. She nodded, and turned around as she bowed down and spun around, dashing away and closing the door gently.

Naru checked her computer and stared very closely. She felt a shiver run through her spine because she felt like there was a ghost about to pop out from her screen. Slowly, she growled to herself, as if like she was stupid. She laughed and turned on her monitor and pressed on those colorful keyboards. Going to youtube, she searched for _one wish_ and listened very closely as she fixed her hair.

"As a matter of fact youwastheone that said I loved you first, itwasabout eight years ago, don't act like you don't know~" she sang quietly. She didn't know the lyrics very well. Sighing, she glared at the sky and as the sunsets down gently, she grabs a blue vintage dress that suited her eye color. Her blonde her was tied gracefully like Belle from beauty and the beast. Her heels were blue like cinderella's and her necklace was underscribable.

Deep inside, her clothes never really mattered this much, until Shikamaru came along. She made sure the ribbon behind her back was secured and cute, better tied in fact. She made sure there were no hair falling back, and that her clevage were _too_distracting to see.

Now the only thing she can't do, is to pick what she should bring to Florida. Suddenly, something stopped her as a pair of arms slowly gets wrapped around her.

"Babe…" a voice whispered. "You and you're room… is a humangous mess right now."

Laughing softly, Naru nodded. "I know Shikamaru."

"What a drag. You probably told me to come here because you wanted me to help you choose the right clothes for Florida. Mostly because you wanted to look good in front of me." He said with a wink.

"Is there a problem for a girl looking good for her boyfriend?"

A shook of head was a reply. And Naru gave a cute grin, _that's my boyfriend!_ She thought.

"I called Sasuke…"

Naru's smile faded away. "Then what…?"

"Well, he's downstairs, he's driving the car, and he suggested that you sit up front…" Shikamaru frowned at his words. The blonde felt grief and decided to support her lover. "…but I refused and I said that I wanted to sit with you because well, you're my girlfriend…" His face turned red, and Naru slowly watched her lover turn from shame and she smlied at the thought.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that Shikamaru," she replied with a giggle and kissed his lips passionately.

Pinned down from the beddings… Naru closed her eyes, then opened them back again in widened fear. She looked at the clock, realizing what would be happing. She wanted to wish. In her hometown, it would be 11:11AM. She had to make a wish, and fast… Raising her hands, she pushed her loved one away and sat up, shivering in coldness.

"Naru? Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I'm going too far."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm just not ready Shikamaru…"

"You want to prepare? Sakura is probably downstairs already," he suggested. He ignored her nearly the whole drive to the airport.

Naru suddenly felt a pain on her chest. She didn't like the feeling right now, her blue dress is shivering and you can tell that her feelings were _stepped_ on because of her slight red face. Her eyes just instantly turns by a second then she flinches, feeling something crawling at her heart.

Sakura suddenly looked horrified. Something was wrong with her sister and she needed to know what. "Do you need pain killer, sis?"

The blonde's eyes widened in the unexpected feeling and worriness. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look sick."

"Love sick yes," Naru admitted looking away. She looked at the driver whom was Sasuke then to the left, Shikamaru. Shikamaru was staring into space, not even bothering to look back or even tried to find out how she was doing. Naru thought for a while and tilted her head, it was aching severely. She needed someone to comfort her, and she knows that Sakura isn't the one that's right to help her out.

Bingo, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, wondering who the person is.

"NARU! Where are you? I've been waiting for the longest 30 minutes!"

Ino, Naruto thought, _OH NO!_ "SHIKAMARU!"

"What?" he said in a defensive and annoyed tone.

Naru froze, and looked away, her eyes widened, shocked on the reply that Shikamaru gave. She turned silent after that, and Shikamaru's dead-last face turned to worry. He looked at his lover, who looks like she was about to burst in tears, but before he even spoke, Naru grabbed unto the lock, pulled it up and opened the door. They were only 5 minutes away, and Ino's house, is very far.

"Naru, wait! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Shikamaru yelled. Naru can see the corner where he was reaching for her, but Sakura smirked from the background and closed the door, leaving her laying down on the free way, alone and _dangered_.

"Naru?" Ino asked painfully.

"I'm coming Ino-chan. I'm so sorry I forgot about you," she said apologetically

Ino heard the nearest stutter that Naru would've said with but she nodded, she knew her best friend wouldn't leave her behind. "It's okay," she said happily. "I'll wait _patiently_."

"It's alright to be impatient," Naru said from the other line with a smle.

"After all, it was my fault. I need a wish."

"Well, at Florida, you can get all you want," Ino said giggling.

"Alright, I'm close," Naru said after she grabbed a motorcycle. She turned the engine on, and turns her head, staring at the owner who was shocked and wide eyed.

"HEY THAT'S MY BABY!" the man yelled.

"Sorry, gotta borrow. I'm Kushina's daughter by the way! The owner of _Reversa!_"

The man only stared, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I'm going to Florida," she said with a smile. "With my best friend and my boyfriend."

"Ah," he said quietly. "Take all the things you need Naru-san. Regards to your father!"

"NO." she screamed. "I don't want to, but I'll…. Try."

Then she flew.

Naru reached Ino's house in the closet 20 minutes. She looked at her watch, only 65 more minutes then they're off to Florida. She's getting scared, what if she doesn't make it? _No_, she had to believe in herself.

"Ino," Naru screamed, then she heard a huge noise coming from the living room and then her best friend comes out of the house, completely prepared, cute traveling clothes and a smile _plastered_ on her face.

"How do I look?" she said with a smile.

"Fantastic," Naru complimented, "Just what a best friend would need," she said with a soft but cute smile.

"I'm sorry, I have a motorcycle," she continued, "I didn't mean to, I was rushing to get here."

"It's okay, that's why I called Kiba."

"Amazing."

"Let's wait, he'll come soon, he's already on his way."

When they reached the bench, Naru sat down, including Ino who dusted off her skirt first then sat. The heiress scoffed and snorted, then Ino blinked, looking at the beautiful blue pair of sad eyes.

"Whaaat?" Ino said mockingly. "It's a _ladies'_ thing to straighten up their clothes."

Naru growled, "aaaay, chaadduup!" she said with a giggle. "At least I don't have a huge forehead."

They both laughed. A moment of silence. Minutes passed and Shikamaru called, Kiba came.

"Hello?" Naru answered.

"Baby…" Shikamaru's apologetic voice appeared. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean t—"

"Babe, it's okay," Naru said quietly. "As long as you're there safely. I'm sorry that Sakura's a bitch," she said with a fist.

"It's alright. So, do you still love me?"

"Of course baby, why the hell wouldn't I?"

Shikamaru hesitated on the other line, "No idea," he smirked "Well, stay that way, alright?"

What a dork, Naru thought, "Yes, I'll stay that way," she said quietly. "You mad at me?" she asked mockingly.

"No," Shikamaru said once again, "Not at you, but at my dad."

"Why what happened?"

"He said he didn't expect me to leave him to Florida with you and the others."

Naru scoffed. "Maybe _you're_ the one that needs a wish."

Ino blinked as she kicks her luggage in literally. She looked inside the car noticing that Naru wasn't inside at all so she told Kiba to hold on. "Hurry up will you?" the boy screamed "I have a date with Hinata here!"

"Shut up Kiba or I'll tell Mama Mi about your bad behavior in Driver's Ed today!"

Kiba growled, "Just hurry up, damnit."

"Whatever!"

Ino ran towards her best friend who was rapidly trying her best to talk to her boyfriend. "So I'll meet you at the airport?" she asked quietly as she walked towards Ino who was motioning signals that it was time to go. She nodded.

"Yes, yeah," Shikamaru said. "I'll talk to you later, bye babe."

"Bye Shika." Then Naru flipped the phone, running towards the other side of the car. "Let's go! –"Naru paused "Where's Ino?"

"She's coming," Kiba said furiously. "She just had _girl_ issues. She said she had to make sure something's not coming out."

Naru sweat dropped, and placed her phone inside her small little bag. She looked at the motorcycle that she used from that man, _Don't forget to send my regards to your dad!_, but unfortunately, Naru would, on purpose too.

When Ino came out, Naru smiled at her, but Kiba's frown turned everything upside down. Ino grew pissed and slammed his head on the wheel where his hands were placed and now there's a huge bump on the corner of his head. Ino turned around and sat next to her, crossing her legs from right to left. Then she crossed her arms after that, her face growing into a blowfish.

"How rude!" Ino growled. "He should keep his own business; I only made up an excuse."

The other blonde giggled and her hands covered her mouth, "Ino it's fine, we're both girls and we've been through a lot together. Didn't we wish before that we didn't want to be _torn_ apart?"

Ino thought for a while, then she laughed. "We certainly made a lot of wishes."

Naru nodded as she looked at their up coming destination. She looked at Kiba who was pouting as he drives, worried about his date with Hinata. He was now mumbling things like "Ino's a _witch_, she's not a sexy cousin at all!" and more.

"I can hear you dog-brain!" Ino screamed from the back "Shut up and get to driving!"

And Kiba didn't complain. Naru laughed and talked to Kiba, "Kiba-kun, you and Hinata are going somewhere? Where?"

Kiba's face was satisfied and proud "Somewhere where my date won't have to wish that she's with someone else!"

_Wishes_, Naru's growing angrier.

"I _hate_ wishes," she said softly, but she made a fist. Ino felt the odd atmosphere. "Naru, no."

"Right," she said quietly.

"What's your wish Naru?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I just have one wish," Naru said looking Ino.

"And that wish, is to get rid of the ones that broke my heart."

And that included _everyone_.


End file.
